I want you back
by Lana reloaded
Summary: Lexi starts to push Ace away when she finds out he loves her...  but why?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Again this isn't my surprise oneshot! **_

**I want you back.**

"**My turn my turn!"** said the excited female bunny in white PJ shirt with a carrot on it, and apple green baggy PJ pants. She grabbed the large green glass bottle they were using to play 'spin the bottle'**, "ok guys get ready!"**

It was a rainy and stormy night and everybody (including the bad guys) was just too lazy to do anything; so the team decided to play a fun game of spin the bottle.

So the team all sat in a circle in Slams' messy but cozy room, (because he was the one who would always drink all the juices in HQ and forget the bottles in his room). Rev was next to Lexi, who was next to Slam, who was next to Duck, who was next to Ace who was next to Tech, who in turn was next to Rev.

"**Just spin it already!"** yelled out Duck, and annoyed the male bunny sitting next to him.

"**Mind toinin down dose vocal chords of yours Duck? Ya got two rabbits playin too" **Ace made an annoyed remark as he rubbed his left ear. He was wearing navy blue PJ pants with a plain white loose fit T-shirt.

"**Yah yah whatever!"** Duck crossed his arms and raised his bill snobbishly to the sky, **"you'd wish your voice was as high and mighty as mine!"**

Ace gave the mallard a blank look of carelessness then turned to Lexi (who was facing him) was a smirk, **"go ahead bunny, before high 'n' mighty here decides to make an encore"** he joked.

Lexi gave Duck a teasing smirk before spinning the bottle. The loonatics excitedly watched the glass piece spin and waited with anxiousness to see who the next victim is!

So far here's what happened in the game, they've been playing for about 30 minutes with; Tech daring Rev not to talk till the end of the game (of course this meant that the team would have to wait for the end of the game to see if either Tech or Rev wins), Slam daring Duck to eat last months' left-overs (but things didn't go so well when the team realized Slam's been saving left-overs again, so Ace made Slam throw the food and dare Duck to do something else), which brings us to the third dare in which Slam dared Duck to give him all his cookies! As much as Duck rebelled, it's either he's in or out… and the mallard miserably decided to stay in and surrender his precious stash of 'Granny fudge cookies'. Then Ace asked Slam if he ever went on a diet for truth (and to their not surprise, the answer was 'no'), Lexi asked Tech if he and Mastermind ever kissed (and his answer was 'does it count if it's on the forehead?'); after that reply they all looked at the coyote with surprise and disgust… Rev asked Duck if his real name was indeed Duck (which apparently it was) and now here we are…

They all watched and waited as the bottle eventually started to slow down until…

"**Oh my…"** Tech thought. Yes this pairing sure was interesting… especially when it comes to this particular game; the 4 anthros all waited with wonder to see now what was going to happen next…

"**Your turn Ace!"** Lexi excitedly smiled and said, **"Truth or dare?" **

The mouth of the bottle pointed at her while the base faced Ace, **"hmm"** he thought for a moment then confidently grinned at her, **"dare me!" **_**and enjoy it Lex… don't worry dis is just a game.**_

The others simply stared and waited… daring him can lead to many things. Why? Well one, everyone knows Lexi has a crush on him and two; he used to be a stunt double… so he isn't the kind of guy who double thinks anything he's dared to do!

Lexis' feelings were becoming very obvious, even she was aware that the guys knew she liked Ace.

"**njfdisnij!" **commented Slam.

"**Better bet on it buddy"** smirked Ace, **"dis will be good"**

Lexi thought for a few moments and Ace didn't rush her; because the both of them know that Ace is a tough one to crack and also, he isn't the kind of guy to annoyingly pressure her anyway.

_**I wonder what's she going to dare him to do…**_

_**I-think-she's-going-to-dare-him-to-kiss-her-…-would-she…?**_

_**She's definitely gonna dare him to kiss her, like that isn't obvious enough**_

_**Dbhsdbh fhfbds fdsbd**_

Yes, thoughts ran riddles in their heads… but unlike the others…a certain bunny wanted Lexi to take her time and not feel shy; he knows how she feels about him, but still wants her to have fun. Sadly for Lexi, she's been 'avoiding' leisure gatherings such as these, ever since the team (and Ace) was sure about her feelings. _**Come on Lex, gimme all ya got and don't hold back dis is just a game, don't let deir toughts boder ya.**_

The thing is… Ace knew what the others were thinking about, and he knew how much that fact bothered Lexi, so he didn't want to add on to the pressure… and he was right

Lexi indeed did feel embarrassed because she knew what was going on inside their heads… *****_**sigh* Why do you guys always think I'm gonna jump at the first chance of him kissing me…Lemme just get this over with… **_she hopelessly thought after taking in the looks on the guys' faces, **"um…"** she wanted to think of something he could do quickly and move on but…

"**Oh come on already!"** interrupted Duck, **"just make him kiss you! We all wanna play ya know!"**

"**Duck"** Ace shot a look at the mallard.

Lexis' shoulders' sadly dropped before… **"It's ok"** she gave them a friendly smile and said, "**I'm a little sleepy…"** then she smiled at Ace (who looked at her a little sadly surprised), **"you win Ace"**. The bunny stood up from the circle and successfully fooled the team with a yawn **"goodnight!"** she sleepily smiled and said before walking to her room… leaving the others in light shock, Duck with a mocking blank look and Ace… a little upset that she did that; she couldn't fool him.

_**Aw come on bunny…**_he sympathetically thought. _**Why do ya always 'have to go' now? Ya weren't like dis before.**_

… _**I like you Lexi.**_

"**Well that was a bust!"** Duck voiced out confused. Ace looked at him annoyed, but he didn't expect anything less from the mallard. The others were as lost as the Duck, they really did expect Lexi to take advantage of this moment… but Ace knew Lexi wouldn't do that… she's not stupid to embarrass herself that way because he knows she takes this very seriously.

The leader was getting worried about his female friend; he likes her too but he figured she didn't feel comfortable starting something because she tried to keep her feelings a secret, so he decided not to rush her. He understood how she probably would not want to be known as the 'leaders' girlfriend', and respected her decision, but keeping things on the low wasn't helping either, she's ostracizing herself from them just to avoid embarrassment.

He really loves her the same way she does, and doesn't mind taking things as slow as they could get; but if she doesn't feel comfortable then he won't bring it up… He really does care about her, and her timid like behavior is worrying him.

~After Lexi quit they all decided to head for bed~

Ace (being the leader) was in charge of making sure all the lights were out; and just as he switched off the lights in the meeting room, he noticed a certain bunny sitting on the balcony, on the ground, hugging her legs, all alone. It had stopped raining for about two hours, but the weather outside was still cold. The grey bunny stood there for a while, watching with sorry confusion… wondering… _**why are ya doin diss bunny? Ya know I like ya too. **_He sighed at the seams sadly… _**have**_ _**it your way Lexi**_. Just then, he wished he could be out there with her to keep her warm and comfort her; he knows she could trust him so he's sure this isn't a matter of her being slightly unsure or scared of him.

But he got the feeling she didn't want him near her… so all she left him is to go just as he was starting to head for his room, a loud clash of thunder erupted, startling both bunnies and… more rain. When Ace looked at Lexi to see if she was going to come back inside, out of the rain, he saw she sadly looked up at the sky as she hugged her legs, then looked down at the ground again. She just stayed there under the rain.

Was he going to leave her there now?

No.

He grabbed a yellow rain coat… _**I'm not leavin ya dis time bunny and I don't care if ya want me here or not...**_and opened the balcony door. The sound of the bashing rain was too loud that it distracted her super hearing room catching Ace walk out… and he knew that. 

"**I could see how sleepy ya are"** Lexi heard a familiar but friendly voice say from behind her; she looked back and saw Ace walking to her, holding the coat over himself.

"**Why are you out here?"** she asked as Ace crossed his legs next to her on the puddle filled floor.

"**To catch a cold"** he modestly smiled and told her, **"you?"**

She showed him a light smile **"the same I guess",** but they both knew she knew why he was here.

He gave her a soft smirk and held the yellow rain coat over both their heads. **"You plannin on tellin me what's up Lex?"** then his face saddened with worry at her, **"ya weren't like dis before"**

"**I…"**she tried to tell him but ended up nestling her face into the legs she was hugging, **"I'm fine"**

He looked at her with understanding because he expected her to say this, but then his eyes sadly looked at the splashing rain in the puddles… he felt offended and hurt… **"why aren't ya talkin to me anymore?"**

His question made Lexi look at him with light surprise… his tone was not the usual Ace she knows… he was really hurt. **"Ace?"** she asked worried.

He kept his hurt filled but quiet gaze at the splashing rain on the wet ground of the balcony, **"ya weren't like dis Lexi… always runnin away when someone brings up sometin bout us…"**

Lexi was sadly surprised, she never saw her leader like this; and she then new she was to blame. **"Ace what's wrong?"** she asked with worry… seeing the boy she loves like this was painful for her.

He looked at her and tried to show her the smile she was used to seeing, **"Duck always has sometin to scold Slam about, Tech's got Rev to talk over his head when he works and some time ago, I had you to waste time wit"**. Then his smile and blue eyes started to fill with truthful happiness as he remembered those times he shared with her. "**It's always been de two of us bunny. Before dat big rock hit dis wacky planet, I never knew dere was anoder bunny around here, but when I first saw does long ears of yours ya don't know how glad I was."** The hope and happiness came back to him, **"before boss lady said I was gonna lead you guys, all I could tink about were dose times I'd hang out wit de only oder bunny I know; and dose times we spent togeder just chillin meant a lot to me " **

"**w-…well we still chill together"** she said a little upset by hi past tense usage.

"**We used to"** Ace corrected with a modest smile, **"where's de bunny I used to play pool wit? De goil who always stuck up for me when Duck was bein a pain in my cotton tail"**

"**I'm still here Ace"** she replied timidly, but his point was worrying her.

Ace looked at the rainy sky in front of him and chuckled, **"yeah I guess so"**; he placed the coat over her only, stood up and walked towards the end of the balcony, placing both his crossed arms on the edge.

Lexi sat there on the ground and held the coat over her as she watched her dear leader stand there under the rain. His head looked down at the fall… but then so did his ears. Lexis' eyes widened slight with surprise, he really was heartbroken. She stood up, leaving the coat on the wet floor, and walked to her leaders' aid… like she always did. **"Ace please tell me what's the matter"** she asked placing her soft hand on his back.

He looked at her with soft longing **"I miss you Lexi. I miss de witty bunny who almost toined acmetropolis into a toy sized rubber bouncin ball, I miss the ballistic bunny who always teased us bout how we always loose against her in a video game!"**

"**But I'm here _**

"**Yeah, you are now"** he interrupted, **"but ever since ya got de feelin we knew ya liked me, it's been a 'now ya see me now ya don't' ting goin on wit ya. What's up wit dat? I mean I know you're de only one here who knows I love ya just de same Lex, so why are ya runnin away from me?" **he asked with anxious confusion. She looked away as he insisted to get information out of her and carry on, **"please fill me in Lexi, dis isn't like ya"** he looked at her with serious leader like concern as he held her arms with worried care.

There they stood, next to the dark grey and black cloudy night sky, with rain beating down on them. He held her gently but with determination by her arms… and she timidly gazed at him with a blush… should she tell him her fears?

She's hurt him enough… she will speak.

"**It's cause I know you love me Ace"** she finally looked at her and spoke when Ace saw her tears. His eyes stared at her, lost but still strongly wanting to hear her out**. "The me you want back isn't gone, but I wasn't afraid of loving you because I thought you didn't feel the same way"**

He let go of her arms to wipe tears with a gentle smile, **"why would ya tink dat?"**

"**It's doesn't matter why"** she sadly said lowering his hand down, **"It was safe for me that way"**

Ace looked at her a little lost… but what scared him was the word 'safe'. For her to use that word, implied that at some time in her past life with him… she thought something was not safe. **"Safe?"** he asked with hidden worry **"y-… you tought you weren't safe…?"**

"**It's not that kinda safe you're worried about Ace."** she clarified, but he could still tell there was a hint of shyness in her tone, and therefore knew what she was going to tell him, she wasn't too comfortable with sharing. **"I never thought you guys would hurt me, it's just…"** she looked but didn't see how what she said put a smile on his face.

And when he saw he turn her face, he gentle brought it back with a calm smirk, **"you know you could tell me anytin"**

Her eyes looked at his for guidance when she blushed, and his touch left her almost silently breathless. She was still worried about telling him, but something told her this was the right moment, **"Ace I can't please you"**

The confusion came back again and this time he was really lost, **"please me? What are ya talkin about?"**

She frowned at him because she felt that was the only way for her to gain the courage to tell him how she feels, **"I don't' sleep with guys i date ok! I don't let them kiss me and I won't let you touch me or feel me in anyway ok! If you're expecting any of that from me then forget it!"**

… Lighting shone distantly behind the horizon backing Ace, illuminating the sky as well as his shocked face and dark sapphire eyes… then the thunder following that finally clasped. The rain drops fell harder down on the wet town and on the only living creatures outside of their dry shelter.

Lexi defensively waited with a frown… an uncertain and unsure frown but a frown she tried to keep.

When Ace took in the fact that, even after shocking him with what she said, she was frowning at him like as if he were already guilty of doing something like what she said. He retaliated with a hurt filled frown **"commin here was a mistake".**

She was slightly surprised at his sudden coldness, and even with that, he walked away.

_**No… wait…**_ her face filled with worry and surprise as he left her there and went for the rain coat. He picked it up and looked at it, and with his back turned to her, he tilted his head and coldly said **"Oh, consider dis your last warnin Lexi bunny; de next time ya disrespect your comandin chief, dere will be consequences"** and then he walked away.

_**What have I done...**_ **"Ace wait!"**

She realized how right Ace was… he came out to help her and she almost literally told him he was close to a cold stupid pimp! She tried to catch him when the wet marbled ground made her slip onto the cold but hard ground and scrape her knee. The wound wasn't deep but it was sharp enough to cut through her PJ pants and gush out a little blood.

She didn't have the dignity to lookup to see if he was going to turn back and help her like her always did… if he still saw her as his dear and close friend… but after comprehending just how much her words backstabbed her dear leaders' heart, she didn't look up but cried to herself painfully and held her bleeding knee as she believed he left her there and went inside.

"**Why! Why did I do this!"**she angrily cried to herself. Her cries were internaly loud, and the rain bombs grew louder as her brain dizzily tired to grasp the idea of her losing another dear friend.

"**Sit back"**

… was what she heard a familiar voice say, making her head desperately look up at the speaker. It was her leader.

He frowned at her wound as he studied it and ignored her surprised tears; he was angry, he was hurt… but he still cared about her so much.

"**Ace! ?"**

He looked at her with seriousness **"I said sit back"**

She didn't want him this cold… she wasn't used to him being so distant with her… she felt scared and her heart froze with tears. **"Forgive me, I-I was wrong… I'm sorry p-please don't be this way, I didn't mean what I said a-and it wasn't about you"** she helplessly tried to tell him with tears, **"b-but all the other guys I dated wanted me to do things with them… th-things I don't want to do before getting married and when i-I told them that, they made everybody hate me and laugh! Please don't do his Ace!" **she cried.

His heart broke for her and he quickly hugged her tightly to stop her from going any further. He smiled as tears slid down his face **"you've been runnin away from me when ya knew I liked ya cause ya tought I was gonna want your body if we hookup?"** he asked with tearful but comical surprise.

She quickly hugged him tight and cried onto his shoulder, **"Please don't be this cold chief! I'm sorry! Please forgive me sir, don't be like them. Not you please!"**

He pushed back and quickly wiped her tears with his thumb **"It's Ace Lexi, I'm only a year older dan ya; and i'd never want to make you cry"** he smiled at her with tears, **"ya just surprised me when ya taught I'd expect dat from ya. What? Just because I'm a guy tings like dat won't hoit me?"** he joked, drying her tears and letting his slip down his already soaking wet cheeks. **"I could never stay mad at ya bunny, what part of when I told ya I loved ya didn't ya get? Don't ya know dat de fact dat I have feelins for ya means I really care bout what ya tink of me?"**

He tore the short sleeve of his white PJ shirt and gently wrapped her knee with it stopping the bleeding. As he helped her wound heal under the rain, they forgot themselves and she sadly looked at him and regretted the way she made him feel, **"…I…"**

Her word made him look at her…

"**I didn't know… what I told you would hurt you Ace… I'm sorry" **

He looked at her and softly smiled at her efforts to heal the heart she thought she broke**. "I was hoit cause I taught de goil I loved told me she didn't want me near her so dat I don't hoit her. Ya might have one kinda impression bout us guys, but dat's not all of us Lexi"** he smiled and said, **"I respect how ya stood up for your beliefs and I promise I'd never ask ya to do anytin ya don wanna"**

Her eyes pouted with hope, bu she still needed to know a little more… **"y-you don't care that we won't be doing all the things normal couples do?" **

"**Normal couples?"** he asked with comical confusion, **"what? So now not bein a horny bunny makes ya out of de norms?"** he sarcastically quizzed her **"sorry to boist your bubble Lex, but it looks like you're do one double questonin yourself".**

She looked at him surprised but then he succeeded in making laugh again.

He finally managed to close the wound as she happily laughed… and hearing her do that again was medicine to his confused heart that thought it was about to lose the other heart it beat for. She calmed down just to see he was done and calmly smiling at her, and then she showed him a soft smile, **"thank you"**

He simply gave her a modestly cool smirk, **"how bout headin in before we bot catch a cold?"** She nodded and he helped her up, **"ya mind?"** he asked with a friendly comforting smile before placing his hand on her hip to support her walk.

"**No, this is ok"** she smiled and replied. He smiled back and held her hand, resting her arm over both his shoulders, then held her up by her hip and helped her walk. **"What about you?"** she asked him with an honest smile of wonder and curiosity, **"what do you feel about these things?"**

He casually smiled with a cool reply, **"like I said bunny, I never knew dere was anoder bunny around dese parts" **he said, **"decisions like dese never really hit me, but I don't see anytin wrong wit how you feel bout dis. You're a great friend to me and I'm in love wit ya Lexi, and silly tings like what dose joiks ya dated before worried about don't really move me." **Lexi smiled at her caring leader who always made sense in his own cool way… he always was bigger than the fashionable wave mere wannabes surfed on, and he was down to earth in being that way. **"In oder woids, I don't care" **he slyly smirked and said. "**But your meanin of a relationship depends** **on more dan just de hormones Lexi and I tink dat's cool"** he showed he a happy smile and told her.

She thankfully smiled and felt a little flattered… it's not every time she bumped into a boy she loves who feels the same way for a change. **"Thanks chief"**

He smiled and they finally got in, out of the rain, and they were soaked like a pair of sea sponges! They dried themselves before heading to their rooms and Ace helped her to her door.

There they stood and gave each other a tired smile. **"Thanks for helping me here"** she lovingly told him.

"**Dat's what boy friends are here for right?"** he coolly smirked and made her giggle.

Then just before they parted to sleep in their own beds…

She smiled then and softly closed her eyes and lightly surprised him with a thank you kiss on the cheek. When she backed away, she loved the shy blush on his faces, and glitter in his slightly taken off guard eyes. She angelically smile **"if this were any other way… it wouldn't have been on the cheek"**, then she shyly smiled **"I hope this is enough…"**

Ace finally came back and softly gave her a cool smirk. He pulled her closer into a hug… **"Lexi dis is more dan I need…but tanks"** he lovingly told her… **"I'm so glad you're back"**

The slightly surprised and blushing bunny finally managed to wrap her arms around him with happiness in her closed eyes… **"I'm so happy you brought me back"**

_**Well here's yet another story I had t get out of my system (and my unfinished stories file! ^^P) please Review^^**_

_**Well I think most of you probably got the moral… if not it's**_

_**Leave people and their beliefs alone! As long as what they don't doesn't harm anyone then you got no business interfering! **_

_**Being ridiculed for my beliefs is just a wait of my sense of hearing! It's just that boringly annoying and repetitive! **_

_**Thanks ^^ **_


	2. new version reviewer request

_**Hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Again this isn't my surprise oneshot! **_

**I want you back.**

"**My turn my turn!"** said the excited female bunny, she grabbed the large green glass bottle they were using to play 'spin the bottle'**, "ok guys get ready!"**

It was a rainy and stormy night and everybody (including the bad guys) was just too lazy to do anything; so the team decided to play a fun game of spin the bottle.

So the team all sat in a circle in Slams' messy but cozy room, because he was the one who would always drink all the juices in HQ and forget the bottles in his room. The two predators of the team faced one another, as did the two birds of the team and the two bunnies.

"**Just spin it already!"** yelled out Duck, and annoyed the male bunny sitting next to him.

"**Mind toinin down dose vocal choids of yours Duck? Ya got two rabbits playin too" **Ace made an annoyed remark as he rubbed his left ear.

"**Yah yah whatever!"** Duck crossed his arms and raised his bill snobbishly to the sky, **"you'd wish your voice was as high and mighty as mine!"**

Ace gave the mallard a blank look of carelessness then turned to the bunny facing him was an easy feel smirk, **"go ahead bunny, before high 'n' mighty here decides to make an encore"** he joked.

Lexi gave Duck a teasing smirk before spinning the bottle. The loonatics excitedly watched the glass piece spin and waited with anxiousness to see who the next victim is!

They've been playing for about 30 minutes with; Tech daring Rev not to talk till the end of the game (which meant that the team would have to wait for the end of the game to see if either Tech or Rev wins), Slam daring Duck to eat last months' left-overs... but things didn't go so well when the team realized Slam's been saving left-overs again, so Ace made Slam throw the food and dare Duck to do something else. So Slam dared Duck to give him all his cookies instead! As much as Duck rebelled, it's either he's in or out… and the mallard miserably decided to stay in and surrender his precious stash of 'Granny fudge cookies'. Then Ace asked Slam if he ever went on a diet for truth (and to their not surprise, the answer was 'no'), Lexi asked Tech if he and Mastermind ever kissed (and his answer was 'does it count if it's on the forehead?'); after that reply they all looked at the coyote with surprise and disgust… Rev asked Duck if his real name was indeed Duck (which apparently it was) and now they all watched and waited as the bottle eventually started to slow down until…

"**Oh my…"** Tech thought. Yes this pairing sure was interesting… especially when it came to this particular game; the 4 anthros all waited with wonder to see now what was going to happen next…

"**Your turn Ace!"** Lexi excitedly smiled and said, **"Truth or dare?" **

**"Hmm"** he thought for a moment then confidently grinned at her, **"dare me!" **_**and enjoy it Lex… don't worry dis is just a game.**_

The others simply stared and waited… daring him can lead to many things. Why? Well one, everyone knows Lexi has a crush on him and two; he used to be a stunt double… so he isn't the kind of guy who'd double think anything he's dared to do!

Lexis' feelings were becoming very obvious to a degree where even she was aware that the guys knew she liked Ace.

"**njfdisnij!" **commented Slam.

"**Better bet on it buddy"** smirked Ace, **"dis will be good"**

Lexi thought for a few moments and Ace didn't rush her; because the both of them know that Ace is a tough one to crack and also, he isn't the kind of guy to annoyingly pressure her anyway.

_**I wonder what's she going to dare him to do…**_

_**I-think-she's-going-to-dare-him-to-kiss-her-…-would-she…?**_

_**She's definitely gonna dare him to kiss her, like that isn't obvious enough.**_

_**Dbhsdbh fhfbds fdsbd**_

Yes, thoughts ran riddles in their heads… but unlike the others…a certain bunny wanted Lexi to take her time and not feel shy; he knew how she felt about him, but still wanted her to have fun. Sadly for Lexi, she's been 'avoiding' leisure gatherings such as these, ever since the team (and Ace) was sure about her feelings. _**Come on Lex, gimme all ya got and don't hold back dis is just a game, don't let deir toughts boder ya.**_

The thing is… Ace knew what the others were thinking about, and he knew how much that fact bothered Lexi, so he didn't want to add on to the pressure… and he was right

Lexi indeed did feel embarrassed because she knew what was going on inside their heads… *****_**sigh* Why do you guys always think I'm gonna jump at the first chance of him kissing me…Lemme just get this over with… **_she hopelessly thought after taking in the looks on the guys' faces, **"um…"** she wanted to think of something he could do quickly and move on but…

"**Oh come on already!"** interrupted Duck, **"just make him kiss you! We all wanna play ya know!"**

"**Duck"** Ace shot a look at the mallard.

Lexis' shoulders' sadly dropped before… **"It's ok"** she gave them a friendly smile and said, "**I'm a little sleepy…"** then she smiled at Ace (who looked at her a little sadly surprised), **"you win Ace"**. The bunny stood up from the circle and successfully fooled the team with a yawn **"goodnight!"** she sleepily smiled and said before walking to her room… leaving the others in light shock, Duck with a mocking blank look and Ace… a little upset that she did that; she couldn't fool him.

_**Aw come on bunny…**_he sympathetically thought. _**Why do ya always 'have to go' now? Ya weren't like dis before.**_

… _**I like you Lexi.**_

"**Well that was a bust!"** Duck voiced out confused. Ace looked at him annoyed, but he didn't expect anything less from the mallard. The others were as lost as the Duck, they really did expect Lexi to take advantage of this moment… but Ace knew Lexi wouldn't do that… she's not stupid to embarrass herself that way because he knows she toook this very seriously.

The leader was getting worried about his female friend; he likes her too but he figured she didn't feel comfortable starting something because she tried to keep her feelings a secret, so he decided not to rush her. He understood how she probably would not want to be known as the 'leaders' girlfriend', and respected her decision; but keeping things on the low wasn't helping either, she's ostracizing herself from them just to avoid embarrassment.

He really loves her the same way she does, and doesn't mind taking things as slow as they could get; but if she doesn't feel comfortable then he won't bring it up… He really does care about her, and her timid like behavior was worrying him.

~After Lexi quit they all decided to head for bed~

Ace (being the leader) was in charge of making sure all the lights were out; and just as he switched off the lights in the meeting room, he noticed a certain bunny sitting on the balcony, on the ground... hugging her legs, all alone. It had stopped raining for about two hours, but the weather outside was still cold. The grey bunny stood there for a while, watching with sorry confusion… wondering… _**why are ya doin diss bunny? Ya know I like ya too. **_He sighed at the seams sadly… _**have**_ _**it your way Lexi**_. Just then, he wished he could be out there with her to keep her warm and comfort her; he knows she could trust him so he's sure this isn't a matter of her being slightly unsure or scared of him.

But he got the feeling she didn't want him near her… so all she left him is to go. As he was starting to head for his room, a loud clash of thunder erupted, startling both bunnies and… more rain. When Ace looked at Lexi to see if she was going to come back inside, out of the rain; he saw she sadly looked up at the sky as she hugged her legs, then looked down at the ground again. She just stayed there under the rain.

Was he going to leave her there now?

No.

He grabbed a yellow rain coat… _**I'm not leavin ya dis time bunny and I don't care if ya want me here or not...**_and opened the balcony door. The sound of the bashing rain was too loud that it distracted her super hearing room catching Ace walk out… and he knew that.

"**I could see how sleepy ya are"** Lexi heard a familiar but friendly voice say from behind her; she looked back and saw Ace walking to her, holding the coat over himself.

"**Why are you out here?"** she asked as Ace crossed his legs next to her on the puddle filled floor.

"**To catch a cold"** he modestly smiled and told her, **"you?"**

She showed him a light smile **"the same I guess",** but they both knew she knew why he was here.

He gave her a soft smirk and held the yellow rain coat over both their heads. **"You plannin on tellin me what's up Lex?"** then his face saddened with worry at her, **"ya weren't like dis before"**

"**I…"**she tried to tell him but ended up nestling her face into the legs she was hugging, **"I'm fine"**

He looked at her with understanding because he expected her to say this, but then his eyes sadly looked at the splashing rain in the puddles… he felt offended and hurt… **"why aren't ya talkin to me anymore?"**

His question made Lexi look at him with light surprise… his tone was not the usual Ace she knows… he was really hurt. **"Ace?"** she asked worried.

He kept his hurt filled but quiet gaze at the splashing rain on the wet ground of the balcony, **"ya weren't like dis Lexi… always runnin away when someone brings up sometin bout us…"**

Lexi was sadly surprised, she never saw her leader like this; and she then new she was to blame. **"Ace what's wrong?"** she asked with worry… seeing the boy she loves like this was painful for her.

He looked at her and tried to show her the smile she was used to seeing, **"Duck always has sometin to scold Slam about, Tech's got Rev to talk over his head when he works and some time ago, I had you to waste time wit"**. Then his smile and blue eyes started to fill with truthful happiness as he remembered those times he shared with her. "**It's always been de two of us bunny. Before dat big rock hit dis wacky planet, I never knew dere was anoder bunny around here, but when I first saw does long ears of yours ya don't know how glad I was."** The hope and happiness came back to him, **"before boss lady said I was gonna lead you guys, all I could tink about were dose times I'd hang out wit de only oder bunny I know; and dose times we spent togeder just chillin meant a lot to me " **

"**w-…well we still chill together"** she said a little upset by hi past tense usage.

"**We used to"** Ace corrected with a modest smile, **"where's de bunny I used to play pool wit? De goil who always stuck up for me when Duck was bein a pain in my cotton tail"**

"**I'm still here Ace"** she replied timidly, but his point was worrying her.

Ace looked at the rainy sky in front of him and chuckled, **"yeah I guess so"**; he placed the coat over her only, stood up and walked towards the end of the balcony, placing both his crossed arms on the edge.

Lexi sat there on the ground and held the coat over her as she watched her dear leader stand there under the rain. His head looked down at the fall… but then so did his ears. Lexis' eyes widened slight with surprise, he really was heartbroken. She stood up, leaving the coat on the wet floor, and walked to her leaders' aid… like she always did. **"Ace please tell me what's the matter"** she asked placing her soft hand on his back.

He looked at her with soft longing **"I miss you Lexi. I miss de witty bunny who almost toined acmetropolis into a toy sized rubber bouncin ball, I miss the ballistic bunny who always teased us bout how we always loose against her in a video game!"**

"**But I'm here _**

"**Yeah, you are now"** he interrupted, **"but ever since ya got de feelin we knew ya liked me, it's been a 'now ya see me now ya don't' ting goin on wit ya. What's up wit dat? I mean I know you're de only one here who knows I love ya just de same Lex, so why are ya runnin away from me?" **he asked with anxious confusion. She looked away as he insisted to get information out of her and carry on, **"please fill me in Lexi, dis isn't like ya"** he looked at her with serious leader like concern as he held her arms with worried care.

There they stood, next to the dark grey and black cloudy night sky, with rain beating down on them. He held her gently but with determination by her arms… and she timidly gazed at him with a blush… should she tell him her fears?

She's hurt him enough… she will speak.

"**It's cause I know you love me Ace"** she finally looked at her and spoke when Ace saw her tears. His eyes stared at her, lost but still strongly wanting to hear her out**. "The me you want back isn't gone, but I wasn't afraid of loving you because I thought you didn't feel the same way"**

He let go of her arms to wipe tears with a gentle smile, **"why would ya tink dat?"**

"**It's doesn't matter why"** she sadly said lowering his hand down, **"It was safe for me that way"**

Ace looked at her a little lost… but what scared him was the word 'safe'. For her to use that word, implied that at some time in her past life with him… she thought something was not safe. **"Safe?"** he asked with hidden worry **"y-… you tought you weren't safe…?"**

"**It's not that kinda safe you're worried about Ace."** she clarified, but he could still tell there was a hint of shyness in her tone, and therefore knew what she was going to tell him, she wasn't too comfortable with sharing. **"I never thought you guys would hurt me, it's just…"** she looked but didn't see how what she said put a smile on his face.

And when he saw he turn her face, he gentle brought it back with a calm smirk, **"you know you could tell me anytin"**

Her eyes looked at his for guidance when she blushed, and his touch left her almost silently breathless. She was still worried about telling him, but something told her this was the right moment, **"Ace I can't please you"**

The confusion came back again and this time he was really lost, **"please me? What are ya talkin about?"**

She frowned at him because she felt that was the only way for her to gain the courage to tell him how she feels, **"I don't' sleep with guys i date ok! I don't let them kiss me and I won't let you touch me or feel me in anyway ok! If you're expecting any of that from me then forget it!"**

… Lighting shone distantly behind the horizon backing Ace, illuminating the sky as well as his shocked face and dark sapphire eyes… then the thunder following that finally clasped. The rain drops fell harder down on the wet town and on the only living creatures outside of their dry shelter.

Lexi defensively waited with a frown… an uncertain and unsure frown but a frown she tried to keep.

When Ace took in the fact that, even after shocking him with what she said, she was frowning at him like as if he were already guilty of doing something like what she said. He retaliated with a hurt filled frown **"commin here was a mistake".**

She was slightly surprised at his sudden coldness, and even with that, he walked away.

_**No… wait…**_ her face filled with worry and surprise as he left her there and went for the rain coat. He picked it up and looked at it, and with his back turned to her, he tilted his head and coldly said **"Oh, consider dis your last warnin Lexi bunny; de next time ya disrespect your comandin chief, dere will be consequences"** and then he walked away.

_**What have I done...**_ **"Ace wait!"**

She realized how right Ace was… he came out to help her and she almost literally told him he was close to a cold stupid pimp! She tried to catch him when the wet marbled ground made her slip onto the cold but hard ground and scrape her knee. The wound wasn't deep but it was sharp enough to cut through her PJ pants and gush out a little blood.

She didn't have the dignity to lookup to see if he was going to turn back and help her like her always did… if he still saw her as his dear and close friend… but after comprehending just how much her words backstabbed her dear leaders' heart, she didn't look up but cried to herself painfully and held her bleeding knee as she believed he left her there and went inside.

"**Why! Why did I do this!"**she angrily cried to herself. Her cries were internaly loud, and the rain bombs grew louder as her brain dizzily tired to grasp the idea of her losing another dear friend.

"**Sit back"**

… was what she heard a familiar voice say, making her head desperately look up at the speaker. It was her leader.

He frowned at her wound as he studied it and ignored her surprised tears; he was angry, he was hurt… but he still cared about her so much.

"**Ace! ?"**

He looked at her with seriousness **"I said sit back"**

She didn't want him this cold… she wasn't used to him being so distant with her… she felt scared and her heart froze with tears. **"Forgive me, I-I was wrong… I'm sorry p-please don't be this way, I didn't mean what I said a-and it wasn't about you"** she helplessly tried to tell him with tears, **"b-but all the other guys I dated wanted me to do things with them… th-things I don't want to do before getting married and when i-I told them that, they made everybody hate me and laugh! Please don't do his Ace!" **she cried.

His heart broke for her and he quickly hugged her tightly to stop her from going any further. He smiled as tears slid down his face **"you've been runnin away from me when ya knew I liked ya cause ya tought I was gonna want your body if we hookup?"** he asked with tearful but comical surprise.

She quickly hugged him tight and cried onto his shoulder, **"Please don't be this cold chief! I'm sorry! Please forgive me sir, don't be like them. Not you please!"**

He pushed back and quickly wiped her tears with his thumb **"It's Ace Lexi, I'm only a year older dan ya; and i'd never want to make you cry"** he smiled at her with tears, **"ya just surprised me when ya taught I'd expect dat from ya. What? Just because I'm a guy tings like dat won't hoit me?"** he joked, drying her tears and letting his slip down his already soaking wet cheeks. **"I could never stay mad at ya bunny, what part of when I told ya I loved ya didn't ya get? Don't ya know dat de fact dat I have feelins for ya means I really care bout what ya tink of me?"**

He tore the short sleeve of his white PJ shirt and gently wrapped her knee with it stopping the bleeding. As he helped her wound heal under the rain, they forgot themselves and she sadly looked at him and regretted the way she made him feel, **"…I…"**

Her word made him look at her…

"**I didn't know… what I told you would hurt you Ace… I'm sorry" **

He looked at her and softly smiled at her efforts to heal the heart she thought she broke**. "I was hoit cause I taught de goil I loved told me she didn't want me near her so dat I don't hoit her. Ya might have one kinda impression bout us guys, but dat's not all of us Lexi"** he smiled and said, **"I respect how ya stood up for your beliefs and I promise I'd never ask ya to do anytin ya don wanna"**

Her eyes pouted with hope, bu she still needed to know a little more… **"y-you don't care that we won't be doing all the things normal couples do?" **

"**Normal couples?"** he asked with comical confusion, **"what? So now not bein a horny bunny makes ya out of de norms?"** he sarcastically quizzed her **"sorry to boist your bubble Lex, but it looks like you're do one double questonin yourself".**

She looked at him surprised but then he succeeded in making laugh again.

He finally managed to close the wound as she happily laughed… and hearing her do that again was medicine to his confused heart that thought it was about to lose the other heart it beat for. She calmed down just to see he was done and calmly smiling at her, and then she showed him a soft smile, **"thank you"**

He simply gave her a modestly cool smirk, **"how bout headin in before we bot catch a cold?"** She nodded and he helped her up, **"ya mind?"** he asked with a friendly comforting smile before placing his hand on her hip to support her walk.

"**No, this is ok"** she smiled and replied. He smiled back and held her hand, resting her arm over both his shoulders, then held her up by her hip and helped her walk. **"What about you?"** she asked him with an honest smile of wonder and curiosity, **"what do you feel about these things?"**

He casually smiled with a cool reply, **"like I said bunny, I never knew dere was anoder bunny around dese parts" **he said, **"decisions like dese never really hit me, but I don't see anytin wrong wit how you feel bout dis. You're a great friend to me and I'm in love wit ya Lexi, and silly tings like what dose joiks ya dated before worried about don't really move me." **Lexi smiled at her caring leader who always made sense in his own cool way… he always was bigger than the fashionable wave mere wannabes surfed on, and he was down to earth in being that way. **"In oder woids, I don't care" **he slyly smirked and said. "**But your meanin of a relationship depends** **on more dan just de hormones Lexi and I tink dat's cool"** he showed he a happy smile and told her.

She thankfully smiled and felt a little flattered… it's not every time she bumped into a boy she loves who feels the same way for a change. **"Thanks chief"**

He smiled and they finally got in, out of the rain, and they were soaked like a pair of sea sponges! They dried themselves before heading to their rooms and Ace helped her to her door.

There they stood and gave each other a tired smile. **"Thanks for helping me here"** she lovingly told him.

"**Dat's what boy friends are here for right?"** he coolly smirked and made her giggle.

Then just before they parted to sleep in their own beds…

She smiled then and softly closed her eyes and lightly surprised him with a thank you kiss on the cheek. When she backed away, she loved the shy blush on his face, and glitter in his slightly taken off guard eyes. She angelically smile **"if this were any other way… it wouldn't have been on the cheek"**, then she shyly smiled **"I hope this is enough…"**

Ace finally came back and softly gave her a cool smirk. He pulled her closer into a hug… **"Lexi dis is more dan I need…but tanks"** he lovingly told her… **"I'm so glad you're back"**

The slightly surprised and blushing bunny finally managed to wrap her arms around him with happiness in her closed eyes… **"I'm so happy you brought me back"**

_**(yes i did re write it after a very sweet advice Ted P gave me! ^^ (thanks) but i only needed to do some sentence structure changes.**_

_**Well here's yet another story I had to get out of my system (and my unfinished stories file! ^^P) please Review^^**_

_**Well I think most of you probably got the moral… if not it's**_

_**Leave people and their beliefs alone! As long as what they believe in doesn't harm anyone then you got no business interfering! **_

_**Being ridiculed for my beliefs is just a waist of my sense of hearing! It's just that boringly annoying and repetitive! **_

_**Thanks ^^ **_


End file.
